Lo que oculta la fedora
by QueenSenpai
Summary: Una nueva familia se declara en guerra contra los Vongola...y ellos jamás se imaginaron que el líder sería una persona que conocen muy bien. La pregunta es ¿por qué? /TYL/VARIAS PAREJAS/
1. La carta

Una nueva familia se declara en guerra contra los Vongola...y ellos jamás se imaginaron que el líder sería una persona que conocen muy bien. La pregunta es ¿por qué?

Advertencias: / Semi-AU[TYL] / Yaoi & Hetero / OCC / Mpreg / muerte de personajes /

Parejas: 1869 / 2795 / XS / 8059 / Otras

* * *

Alguna vez, con la más pura inocencia de mi alma, llegué a preguntar por qué la gente moría, por qué había gente mala... y una persona muy sabia me dijo: "las personas mueren para ir a un lugar mejor y si son asesinadas, porque no eran lo suficientemente fuertes. Y ¿Por qué hay gente mala? es fácil, porque no todos pueden ser buenos, mínimo a tus ojos, porque esa persona mala...es un Dios a los ojos de otra persona, y todos buscamos complacer a Dios, no?."

No sé qué era lo que había en su mirada; asco, enojo, coraje, pero cada una se clavaba como una estaca venenosa.

La furia corría por mis venas pero-muy contrario a lo decían mis puños cerrados, que intentaban golpear a aquel hombre - mis ojos reflejaban la tristeza que había en mi alma. Y no sé si era por la decepción...pero mis lágrimas eran amargas.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué haces esto?- grité sin contenerme. Cada una de las palabras que salían por mi boca trataban de expresarle lo que estaba sintiendo.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- disparó un par de veces pero mis llamas de la última voluntad lograron detenerlas.- Mejor dime, ¿he llegado a ser una mala persona ante tus ojos?

Ante la pregunta bajé la guardia, lo que provocó que varias balas pasaran mi barrera de llamas. Pero ninguna llegó más lejos, terminaron congeladas y cayendo al piso. Rápidamente retomé la postura defensiva y me preparé para dar el siguiente golpe.

\- ¿Cómo podría?- mi mente repetía que todo debía ser un error pero mis ojos mandaban la clara evidencia a mi cerebro de que no lo era- ¡Dime! ¿Qué Dios buscas complacer ahora?- y no pude decir nada más, las palabras murieron en mi boca.

Él rió irónicamente, como si estuviera recordando algo y bajó su arma para encararme. Pareció meditarlo unos segundos y finalmente respondió. - alguien mató a mi Dios- comenzó a caminar a mi dirección- y decidí matar al Dios de esa persona. No es difícil de entender, pero alguien como tú- disparó muy rápido que casi me daba el tiro de gracia.- ¡Alguien tan imbécil como tú no entendería!

Disparos, llamas, gritos...-Entonces ¡¿es por venganza?! Tú- más gritos y sangre, mucha sangre derramada en el piso- ¡Tú no eres así…

 **Capitulo uno**

 _ **La carta**_

\- Usted lo sabe Décimo, hay alguien en su famiglia que lo ha traicionado.

\- No sé de qué habla, Primo.

La voz de Vongola Primo ahora no es más que un eco en la cabeza de Tsunayoshi y cuando despierte no será más que un triste olvido y una ciega negación.

El castaño estaba cansado. Llevaba diez horas seguidas sentado en esa silla firmando papeles y rechazando otros. Ser el jefe de la famiglia era duro y ahora que no podía contar con la ayuda de su auto-proclamada mano derecha era peor, tenía que hacer el doble de trabajo. No era que le hubiera pasado algo grave a la tormenta entusiasta, era algo más común para los de su especie, él estaba...en cinta. Recordarlo le causaba algo de gracia, pero luego miraba la montaña de hojas sobre su escritorio y la sonrisa se desvanecía.

Uno de los sobres llamó su atención. Entre todos los presentes era el que más se imponía. Tenía un sello que jamás había visto: un ave envuelta en sus propias alas y con los párpados cerrados. Pensó que se trataría de alguna nueva famiglia que buscaba el cobijo de Vongola, siempre recibía cartas de ese tipo.

Al abrirla se encontró con el título de "UnderAll Famiglia". No era un nombre muy común pero, por lo que Reborn le había comentado, sabía que era muy valioso. Era el nombre de la Familia de la mafia más antigua-incluso más que Vongola- y más poderosa de la mafia. Lo único que se sabía de ella era que era muy grande y que contaba con un poder que nadie más poseía.

Por un momento sintió que el oxígeno no llegaba a sus pulmones. Era una carta del jefe de esa familia que, posiblemente, hablaba sobre la petición de Vongola de formar una alianza. Y efectivamente, así era. Terminó de leerla con rapidez pero sin quitarle toda la atención que se merecía, no quería perder ningún detalle. "El jefe"-que en ningún momento mencionó su nombre- quería reunirse con él en persona y también escribió que alguien de su familia lo visitaría pronto para hacer el acuerdo. Y se sintió intrigado. No por cuál sería el nombre del jefe, ni mucho menos por quién sería la persona que iba a enviar aquel hombre; lo que realmente le intrigaba era la letra que estaba en el papel...porque le resultaba extrañamente conocida, pero no lograba recordar dónde la había visto antes.

/\/\/\/\/\

\- ¿Puedo matarlo con mis propias manos? Quiero sentir como se retuerce como la rata que es.

\- Ya te habías tardado en comprenderlo. Y no, no puedes hacerlo, yo me encargaré de darle fin a su patética vida.

La mujer frunció el ceño, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes de cualquier persona pero ahora debía aprender a aceptarlas, ahora tenía un nuevo jefe. Pero eso no significaba que no podía joderle la vida.

\- ¿Y el décimo Vongola? No me digas que tú vas a matar a ese niñato. Lo amas más de lo que tu conciencia te deja saber.

\- ¿Es tan evidente?- sonrió con arrogancia- Sí, me gusta, pero eso no significa que lo considere un posible amante. Soy un alfa y él también es un alfa, después de todo.

La peli azul sonrió, ese hombre era todo un caso. - Bien, ya vámonos, nos esperan.

El hombre asintió y salió de la habitación seguido de la mujer. Con ella en el plan, en poco tiempo podría iniciar con su venganza.

/\/\/\/\/\

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y por fin había acabado el papeleo. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era salir y encerrarse en su habitación para dormir todo el día. Pero sabía que eso era más imposible que evitar que Reborn acosara sexualmente a el pobre de Lambo. Y la primera señal de que no dormiría en un largo rato se la dio un par de ojos grandes y dorados que lo observaban desde la puerta de su oficina.

\- Ya te he visto, Rin.

El niño de casi tres años de edad salió de su escondite y corrió para aferrarse a las piernas de su progenitor.

\- ¿Qué sucede, mamá no estaba contigo?

El niño asintió con la cabeza - Vamos jugar papa. Mama fue con abuela a comprar.

\- Esta bien, vamos a jugar.- el niño sonrió.

Rin Di Vongola era el nombre del hijo del décimo Vongola y Kyoko Sasagawa. Era un niño bastante alegre y exótico. Sus ojos eran de color dorado y su cabello, extrañamente, no era chocolate ni anaranjado, Rin había heredado el tono albino de su tío Ryohei.

Tsuna era padre primerizo pero siempre se esforzaba. En algunas ocasiones pedía consejos a Yamamoto porque él ya tenía más experiencia. Tenía dos hijos gemelos y Gokudera pronto iba a dar a luz a el tercero. En otras ocasiones pedía concejos a Ryohei, el cual era bastante serio y responsable en ese aspecto. E inclusive pedía consejos a Dino, quien hace algunos meses se había convertido en padre por segunda vez.

Su familia estaba recuperándose satisfactoriamente de la ruptura que había sufrido. Aunque aún quedaba ese hueco que no lo llenaría nadie porque no había nadie que pudiera llenarlo.

Y pensar en eso aún le ponía triste. La muerte de Chrome que trajo consigo la depresión de Mukuro, la desaparición de la Alondra- del cual no se sabía nada desde hace más de tres años- y la desaparición de Haru, que se había marchado tiempo después de que se confirmara su relación con Kyoko. Todo eso lo había llevado a pensar que su familia no volvería a ser la misma, pero ahora las heridas ya no estaban tan abiertas como antes. Todo estaba mejorando, los niños alegraban su día.

Tomó la mano de Rin y salió de su oficina. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

\- Jugar con...

\- Dame-Tsuna- interrumpió al pequeño. - no se dónde jodidos vas pero espero que tu trasero este sobre una silla que conozco en la brevedad posible.

\- Reborn! Te he dicho que no utilices expresiones de ese tipo cuando Rin este presente.

\- Como sea, te espero, es urgente.- dijo restándole importancia. El pelinegro iba a comenzar a andar y algo cayó de su bolsillo, sin que se diera cuenta. Pero Tsuna lo notó y lo recogió.

\- Espera- detuvo al hombre sosteniendo su hombro- ¿Por qué acaba de caerse de tu bolsillo un boxer de Lambo? No puedo creer que fueras a su habitación a robar su ropa interior, Reborn.

El hombre sonrió.- Que idiota- le arrebató la prenda- no se si eres inocente o te haces el que no sabe nada.

Tsuna observó al sicario alejarse por el pasillo. No había entendido la indirecta de Reborn.

\- Lo siento, Rin. Tendremos que jugar en otra ocasión, el tío Reborn me necesita.

/\/\/\/\/\

\- ¿No me ibas a informar de la carta de "UnderAll Famiglia"?

\- eh? ¿Cómo lo sabías?- preguntó algo sorprendido puesto que se suponía que él era la primera persona en ver las cartas que llegaban a Vongola. Pero después de todo era Reborn, al cual nada se le escapaba. - Pues sí, te lo iba a decir.

\- Debes de prepararte, estar alerta para que nada te tome por sorpresa. Sabes que no siempre voy a estar a tu lado para salvarte el trasero.

\- Eso ya lo sé, aunque en la forma en que lo dices pareciera como si fueras a irte mañana.

\- Quisieras. No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.- le fulminó con la mirada. - Y bien, cambiando de tema ¿ya enviaste una respuesta a Mukuro?

\- Sí, acepté.

\- Eres muy blando, Tsuna.

\- Déjalo, se lo merece. Mukuro ha sufrido bastante.

/\/\/\/\/\

Observó de nuevo la carta que sostenía su mano derecha...era su letra. Por fin había llegado la hora de regresar a Namimori y tal vez podría quitarse la máscara que llevaba puesta desde hace años.

Un tirón en su mano izquierda le hizo voltear la vista. Era su hijo Kai ¿o era Saai? Era un mal padre, ni siquiera podía distinguir a sus hijos, pero siempre se disculpaba a sí mismo diciéndose que era imposible distinguirlos ya que eran idénticos- aunque fuera el único que cometiera ese error-. Su querida Nagi estaría decepcionada de él.

Eso sí- ¿Qué sucede Kai, amor mío de mi corazón?- Mukuro amaba a sus hijos.

\- Quiero agua- infló sus mejillas- y yo soy Saai.- corrigió.

\- Kufufu, perdona a papi y pronto le daré el agua al bebé. Ya casi llegamos.

El niño rodó lo ojos. Solo tenía cuatro años pero parecía que él era el mayor entre los dos.

Rokudo regresó la vista a la carta que sostenía en su mano derecha. Una interrogante pasó por su cabeza, ¿por qué una carta? Eran bastante anticuadas y ya casi nadie las usaba.

\- Bueno, él siempre ha sido así de anticuado. -susurró.

Veinte minutos después divisó Kokuyo Land, donde sabía que lo estaban esperando ciertas personas y no, no era ni Ken ni Chikusa.

* * *

Gracias por leer!


	2. Tormenta

Una nueva familia se declara en guerra contra los Vongola...y ellos jamás se imaginaron que el líder sería una persona que conocen muy bien. La pregunta es ¿por qué?

Advertencias: / Semi-AU[TYL] / Yaoi & Hetero / OCC / Mpreg / muerte de personajes /

Parejas: 1869 / 2795 / XS / 8059 / Otras

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Tormenta**

Ese día se podía predecir, con solo mirar el cielo, que habría una tormenta.

Todos en la mansión estaban moviéndose, realizando sus actividades diarias. Pero los que tenían una carga más sobre sus hombros eran los hombres encargados de cuidar la puerta; tenían que estar alerta para avisar si alguien se acercaba, ya que podría ser la persona enviada por la "UnderAll Famiglia".

Un coche con los vidrios oscuros se paró frente a la puerta esperando a que abriera para poder meter el automóvil. Enseguida los empleados de la mansión se pusieron nerviosos, pero como las personas eficientes que eran, se acercaron.

Uno de ellos estaba a punto de presionar el botón para abrir la puerta pero antes de que su dedo hiciera contacto con la superficie, la puerta se abrió. Y se sintió aliviado, porque eso significaba una cosa: el que iba en el coche era alguien que conocían.

El vidrio del auto bajó lentamente mientras este pasaba por delante de aquellos empleados.

\- Buen día, muchachos.- Canturreó alegremente.

El invitado: Dino Cavallone.

/\/\/\

El maldito sádico de Reborn le había dejado otra montaña de papeleo en su escritorio antes de marcharse.

Estaba pensando en una buena forma de vengarse del Sicario pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta siendo estrellada. Nadie, absolutamente nadie tocaba la puerta antes de entrar y todos parecían querer romperla. Definitivamente iba a quitarla e iba a poner una cortina. Los intrusos esta vez eran su guardián de la lluvia y Dino Cavallone.

\- Tsunayoshi, cuanto tiempo.

\- Dino, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Creí que estabas ocupado con eso de que Emma te había pedido que le ayudaras con Ren-kun.

\- Ah! De hecho, lo traje conmigo.- un pequeño niño pelirrojo estaba escondido detrás de las piernas del potro. Era un niño muy bonito que apenas alcanzaba los cinco años de edad. Su nombre era Ren Cavallone, primogénito de Dino y Emma.

\- Di hola, Ren.

El niño intentó dar unos pasos para saludar pero tropezó...había heredado lo torpe de su padre.

\- Ay Ren, te he dicho que seas más cuidadoso. No está bien caerte por cualquier cosa.

Tsuna sintió la necesidad de golpearse el rostro. Indiscutiblemente, Dino era el causante de que el pequeño fuera torpe.

\- Y estas aquí por...

\- Actividades sospechosas en Namimori.

Tsuna se sorprendió por las palabras que había dicho su "hermano mayor". Sin perder el tiempo le ordenó a su guardián de la lluvia que se llevara a Ren para que jugara con su hijo y los dejara hablar con más comodidad.

Una vez que se marcharon, el rubio tomó asiento y el castaño presionó un botón con el cual la puerta y las ventanas se cerraron. Eso evitaría que no entrara ni saliera ningún tipo de información.

\- Dime.

\- Romario fue a Namimori a encontrase con un viejo amigo...

FlashBack

Romario llegó a la ciudad japonesa con mucha energía, ese lugar le traía viejos recuerdos de cuando su jefe iba a visitar al décimo Vongola.

Al bajarse del avión tomó un taxi que lo llevó directamente a una de las zonas más ricas y reservadas del lugar y fue recibido por su viejo amigo, con el cual bebió sake el resto del día.

A la mañana siguiente decidió salir a dar un paseo pero su amigo se excusó diciéndole que tenía que hacer varios encargos de su jefe, entre los cuales estaba llevar una carta a la oficina de correos. Romario le dijo que no importaba.

Caminó por las calles de la ciudad, sintiendo el fresco aire acariciar su cabello y al girar por una de las calles de la ciudad, se percató de cierto tipo que hablaba con un vendedor de ramen. Creyó haberlo visto antes, pero decidió no prestarle atención.

Después de caminar por un rato, y cuando había decidido volver a la casa de su amigo, observó un camión que portaba el escudo de Vongola y lo siguió.

El camión llegó a un almacén al cabo de tres manzanas, pero el almacén no pertenecía a Vongola ni a ninguna otra familia que estuviera aliada con Vongola. Simplemente era un almacén que jamás había visto antes.

Decidió marcharse, pero antes de dar media vuelta lo vió: era el tipo que había estado hablando con el vendedor de ramen. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que era él porque utilizaba la misma chaqueta de cuero negro y el gorro de lana color verde oscuro que no dejaba ver su cabello.

Fin FlashBack

\- Esa misma tarde me llamó y me lo contó todo. Y pues aquí me tienes, vine lo más rápido que pude.

\- ...No, no sé de qué camión me hablas, si es a lo que quieres llegar.

\- Es lo que esperaba. También llamé a tu padre y él tampoco sabe nada.

"Alguien lo ha traicionado"

Tomó su cabeza con dolor. Esa frase se clavaba en su cerebro; resonaba en su cabeza como un eco insoportable pero no duraba mucho tiempo. Era como si alguien tratara de decirle algo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Tsuna?

Sintió la mano de Dino sobre su hombro y su voz se escuchaba preocupada.

\- S-sí, no es nada. Hablaré esto con Goku...digo, con Reborn y después veré que es lo que podemos hacer.

\- ¿Sucedió algo con Gokudera?

\- Eh? Ah! No. Es solo que él está esperando otro hijo, ¿no te había contado sobre eso?

/\/\/\

Era una gran tormenta.

Los rayos adornaban el cielo como los fuegos artificiales en algún festival y las nubes ocultaban las estrellas con recelo, dando a entender que no las dejarían ver en un buen rato.

Y entre las gotas de lluvia helada se abría el paso un auto negro, que se estacionaba frente al portón negro de una mansión.

El guardia, que en ningún momento abandonaba su puesto, miró que el carro esperaba que alguien le abriera la puerta pero antes necesitaba ver quién era el que quería entrar.

Abrió la ventanilla del cuartillo en el que se encontraba solo para encontrarse con la insignia de un ave envuelta en sus propias alas y con los párpados cerrados. Y lo comprendió, los invitados habían llegado.

Dejó entrar el auto y rápidamente tomó el celular, cuya línea se conectaba directamente con el teléfono principal de la mansión, el cual era el del jefe.

El auto siguió su camino hasta estacionarse frente a las puertas de la mansión Vongola, dejando a la persona importante que se encontraba en su interior con el fin de que no se mojara.

Dicha persona caminó con seguridad y la puerta de la mansión se abrió para darle paso.

Y una sonrisa irónica se escapó de sus labios.

\- Décimo Vongola.

\- Tú eres...

* * *

Próximo capítulo

Sueños rotos

Gracias por leer!


End file.
